As the demand for semiconductor devices increases the need for improved handling of semiconductor characterization data also increases. Wafer inspection data is commonly acquired via optical inspection tools from one or more wafer processing tools of semiconductor device fabrication lines. This acquired inspection data may be used to track the quality of fabricated semiconductor devices at each step of the semiconductor device production process, allowing a user to reject sub-standard devices and/or adjust the fabrication process in order to bring subsequently process devices within a selected tolerance level. The analysis of the wafer inspection data involves handling large volumes of both text- and image-based data associated with the various wafers being processed in the production line. In the case of photovoltaic device fabrication, particularly solar cell fabrication, the volume of wafer processing is generally very large even when compared to other semiconductor processing settings. As a result, the need for improved textual and imagery data handing is heightened. As such, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method that provides a more efficient and flexible data handling capabilities.